Failsafe
by EmrysTheMerlin
Summary: They all died and woke up, it was never real. But if it wasn't then why isn't Robin waking up? Angsty Failsafe AU Fem! Robin (Diane Grayson) Slight Birdflash Slight Spitfire Supermartian Robin angst Sequel Death and Fate
1. No Win Situation

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who read Secrets! This is a continuation into the Young Justice Universe. This is an alternate universe of what happened in the episode Failsafe. Just a few notes on the way things are written. **_This is them speaking telepathically. __This means I am telling the location they are in._ **This is part of my Fem! Robin (Diane Grayson) universe, there is most definitely some Birdflash, though there is also some Spitfire. Cause I do ship both. But there's more Birdflash… Cause it's so friggin cute! Anyway this note is getting far too long. I own nothing. **

1. No Win Situation

Robin knew they weren't all getting out of this alive. Hell they had already lost Superboy, Aqualad and most of the Justice League. It was just her, Kid Flash, Miss Martian, and Martian Manhunter left. Miss M, KF, and Manhunter could get out but there wasn't much time left. Less than five minutes until the charges went off. Robin glanced down at her holo- computer and swore, colorfully. Had Batman still been alive he'd have grounded her for a month for using such language.

_'__J'honn, get them out of here! Do not let them stay behind. Wally, I'm sorry.' _Robin called out telepathically to Martian Manhunter and whirled around running back the way they had come. Wally spun around and was about to follow, green eyes wide as he tried to comprehend what Robin was doing. J'honn levitated him off the ground and dragged him with Miss M toward the only exit. M'ggan was distraught. What could Robin be doing?

'_It's ok M'ggan. The detonator is fried I just have to fix it. I'll meet you guys outside.'_ M'ggan nodded and flew faster. The trio barely made it through the doors and out of the ship before it locked down. Wally frantically looked around.

'_Rob, we're outside. Where are you?'_ Robin laughed, sounding tired and hurt even in their minds.

_'__I'm still inside the ship. I'm gonna have to take a rain check on meeting you guys. The detonator is beyond fried. There is no way to remotely detonate the bomb. Somebody had to stay behind.' _ Wally stood stunned. He shook his head, his mind going blank as Robin continued almost tearfully. She was clearly terrified.

_'__I know what you're gonna say Wally. You could have outrun the explosion. But you couldn't have. Everything's locked down there would have been nowhere for you to go. I'm the team leader, it was my decision and I don't regret it. There was no other way.' _Wally screamed as the ship blew and their connection to Robin was cut off, painfully and abruptly.

_Mount Justice_

Batman whirled as another of the team briefly flat lined. It was Robin. But something was wrong. The others had all slipped peacefully into comas after dying in the simulation. But Robin was having what looked like a seizure. Green Arrow raced to her side and checked her vitals.

"He's going into shock." Batman's heart dropped as the monitor flat lined again and did not start beeping after a few seconds. Green Arrow started to administer CPR and chest compressions, it was lucky he already knew that Robin was a girl or he would have had some awkward questions. Three minutes later the heart monitor beeped back to life and Robin went limp. Checking over the monitors again Green Arrow swore.

"Comatose. Just like the rest of them. What is taking J'honn so long?" Batman wondered the same thing as he walked over to his partner, his daughter's side. She looked pale, far too pale. Truth be told she looked like death, laying there still save for the slight rise and fall of her chest. Batman wanted nothing more than to be able to shake her awake but it would never work. Their only hope now was that the Martian Manhunter could shock them all awake.

_Back in the false reality_

Kid Flash fell to his knees, tears streaming from his face. His best friend was dead. Not missing or hurt, but gone. Like everyone else he'd cared about. The human race was crumbling around him and all he could do was run over her last words in his mind, too numb to even contemplate thinking.

_There was no other way._ There was always another way. Robin had helped to teach him that. But there had been no other choice. His mind reeled away from that irreversible truth as he heard something that made his heart drop out of his throat and into his stomach. He whirled around to see another, larger ship landing not two miles away and suddenly Robin's death, her sacrifice, was made meaningless as more of the smaller invasion fleet ships swarmed out of the mother ship. Wally couldn't think he couldn't comprehend what was going on. Robin, Aqualad, Superboy, Artemis, all but one member of the Justice League… They had all died for nothing. His mind went completely blank. He had no idea what hit him when J'honn punched his way through his chest and solidified inside it.

M'ggan screamed as Wally fell dead to the ground. She was about to turn and run but she wasn't nearly fast enough. Her own uncle drove his hand through her torso and tears fell down her face as she felt herself die.

_Mount Justice_

Batman didn't turn from Diane's side as he heard Miss Martian gasp herself awake. This was wrong, Diane wasn't waking up. J'honn stood at the head of the table on which she lay. His fingers barely made contact with her forehead as he searched her mind for the reason she had yet to wake up. Green Arrow explained the situation, a training session gone horribly wrong, to the team as Wally stared at his best friend who had yet to move. Everyone else was at least awake but Robin's eyes remained closed behind the dark sunglasses she wore constantly around the team. Miss Martian had noticed this as well and her eyes widened.

"Wait, why isn't Robin waking up?" Batman turned to the team, there was no point in lying to them.

"We don't know."


	2. Burned

**Author's Note: I promise I haven't killed off Robin. I very nearly cried writing the last chapter. I own nothing. **

2. Burned

Wally stared at Batman. Everyone else had their eyes fixed on Diane. She had yet to even twitch. M'ggan sobbed, her hand over her mouth to muffle the sound. Artemis looked stunned, a look none of them had seen on her face before. Aqualad looked like he was blaming himself. Superboy had taken M'ggan into his arms and she sobbed into his chest as her uncle continued to search Robin's mind. Wally broke the silence.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Batman turned his gaze to Wally who had gone back to staring at Diane eyes desperate for any kind of movement.

"I mean exactly what I said. We are as yet in the dark as to why Robin did not regain consciousness along with the rest of you. You need to tell us what happened to him in the simulation." Wally could practically hear Diane's last words and M'ggan's increased sobbing told him she could as well. He took a deep breath and began to explain what had happened as no one else seemed up to the task. He started off with the death of the justice league and quickly worked his way through the rest of the story all the way up to Robin's death. Here he faltered slightly as he had when he explained Artemis's death. It was still too fresh, too real with Robin laying there looking like she was at deaths door. But he made it through the story and as soon as he reached her setting off the explosives Batman turned to Green Arrow. Only Superboy, with his super-hearing, could make out what they were saying.

"It would explain the seizures. Death by burning is not a pleasant way to go. Or as painless as we designed the lasers in the simulation to be." Batman nodded, eyes fixed on his protégé.

"Yes it would explain him going into shock as well, his mind tricking his body into thinking he was being burned alive." Green Arrow shuddered slightly at the thought of the youngest hero being roasted alive. The mere thought was enough to make anyone in the league cringe. Robin had not only been the first of the sidekicks but had a very big hand in bringing the league together. She was like a niece to all of them, or a nephew to those that didn't know her secret.

Everyone jumped as J'honn moved pulling slowly away from Robin's head. Robin did not stir. J'honn turned and frowned at the Batman.

"What did you find out!?"  
>"Is Robin ok?"<p>

The questions flew like bullets until Batman raised a hand and motioned for J'honn to speak. J'honn nodded in thanks and spoke.

"The news is not good. Robin's mind was so deeply entwined with the simulation that he felt his death as if it were real. His body reacted as one would upon being exposed to such extreme conditions, first going into shock then shutting down entirely. The coma is likely to persist until his body registers that it is in fact not suffering from traumatic burns." The team stared at J'honn. M'ggan, who had almost stopped crying while her uncle spoke, sobbed into Conner's shoulder.

This was all her fault and she knew that. But how was she supposed to live with it. Robin was comatose, would be for who knew how long, because of her. Batman was still completely motionless, staring down at his daughter. His one light in his dark life maybe extinguished forever by a training exercise gone so horribly wrong. He almost couldn't comprehend it but he knew she would want to be comfortable. Without a second thought he scooped up his prone ward and carried her toward the zeta beam tubes. The team, minus Superboy and Miss Martian who stayed behind in the large room followed.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm taking Robin back to the batcave." Wally nodded, he'd been to the batcave. There was no better place to be for her right now. Wayne Manor had some of the world's most advanced medical technology. He might be able to help Robin there but they wouldn't be able to see her. This thought made him want to stop Batman in his tracks. Mount Justice had a great med bay and they could take care of their own. But Robin wasn't theirs to take care of. She was always Batman's first and foremost. Artemis said nothing. She was still wrapping her mind around what had happened. Aqualad was the only one thinking somewhat straight.

"You will keep us updated?" Batman nodded, not looking at the team as he programmed the zeta tube with one hand, supporting his comatose partner with the other. The tube lit up and Batman stepped in cradling Robin's prone form in his arms as the computer acknowledged them.

The team watched as the dark knight whisked the boy wonder off to the mysterious batcave. They all felt empty at the thought that Robin, their friend, might never wake up. M'ggan couldn't stop crying.


	3. Batman And Robin

**Author's Note: I know I am horrible. This is a bit different than most of my stuff in that the main character, Robin, isn't really in it so much as just everyone contemplating their relationship with the girl wonder, or boy wonder to those who don't know Robin's secret ID. We are gonna start with DaddyBats! I own nothing! Please review! **

3. Batman And Robin

Bruce stared down at his daughter. He had arrived at Wayne manor with her a few hours ago. He had immediately called Dr. Leslie who had arrived soon after and pronounced Diane comatose. Bruce and Alfred had worked out together how best to cover it up as Dr. Leslie changed her into a pair of pajamas. They eventually decided that it would be best to say there had been an accident while Bruce had been teaching her to ride a horse. There had been a rather sudden, rather violent, thunderstorm that day in Gotham. The story would go that the storm had hit before either of them had seen it coming and the horse had spooked and bucked her off. She had hit her head on a sharp rock and Bruce had called Dr. Leslie. Leslie had even agreed to falsify her record so it matched the story. She had said that it was fine, probably best, if Bruce sat with her. So here he sat in a large arm chair next to Diane's bed.

She was in her deep blue silk pajamas, an IV hooked up to her arm and a heart monitor beeping away steadily next to the headboard. It was a harrowing sight. He had seen her nearly beaten to death by Two Face but this was just as difficult to deal with. This hadn't been some super villian bent on world domination or revenge. This had been Batman's idea, his idea that had landed her in a coma that she might never wake up from. He put his head in his hands and contemplated life without Diane.

The mere thought was painful. She had changed him, his whole world had been turned upside down by this girl who had been practically shoved into his life. He had taken her in after seeing her parents die in front of her and discovering that she had no one else to go to. He had seen himself in her eyes and he couldn't let another child deal with that alone. It hadn't taken her long to find the batcave. Maybe two weeks. She was the smartest person Bruce had ever had the fortune to meet. She had taken the dark knight and helped him make friends, helped him grow as a person and to become an even better man not just the Bat man. He reached out and took her hand. She was still warm, not cold as death even though she looked it.

"Please Diane. Please don't leave me like this. Please." A single tear slid down his cheek as he held his daughter's hand.


	4. Kid Flash

**Author's Note: I MADE BATMAN CRY! I'm sorry….. Only I'm not. Anyway, I know the last chapter was really short. I'm sorry. Kid Flash is up. I own nothing.**

4. Kid Flash

After Robin had been taken away to the Batcave the team had made their way to the living room and flopped down on one of the several couches. No one spoke. Artemis looked upset, mostly with herself. Aqualad wore a blank expression normally reserved for Superboy who wore a scowl. Miss Martian was still crying quietly, it looked like she was falling asleep having cried herself into that state. Wally himself was sitting in Robin's favorite spot on the couch. She wasn't at the cave on a regular basis but when she was that was her spot on the couch. She would sit there and watch movies with them, or hack into the pentagon for Batman or just cause she wanted to keep her skills sharp.

Kid Flash looked down at his hands. What were they supposed to do now?

_Central City Two Weeks Later_

Wally knew he was bugging his uncle too much but he couldn't help it. He needed Barry to come with him to Gotham. Batman had said that Wally, the only member of the team that knew who Robin really was, could visit her himself on the condition that Barry come with him, in case of emergency. But that wasn't all of it. Batman needed Barry there to keep an eye on Diane while he was out on patrol. Not that he didn't trust Alfred, but even Alfred needed sleep at some point. Finally after a week of nagging Barry agreed not that he didn't want to check up on Diane but things in Central had been a bit crazy.

The second the team got wind that Wally was going to get to visit Robin they all began to freak out.

"Wait you know who Robin is!?" Artemis fumed. Wally nodded.

"I've known for a while. But to be fair he's known me three years longer than any of you." Aqualad nodded and placed a hand on Wally's shoulder.

"You will tell us how he is?" Wally nodded. M'ggan stepped forward holding a large vase of flowers.

"My uncle told me it's an earth tradition to send flowers to someone when they aren't doing well. Will you make sure he gets these please? We also have a card, from the team we just need you to sign it too." Wally nodded and smiled at M'ggan as she set the flowers down on a table and handed Wally a blue card with a similar bouquet on it and a red pen. Each of them had signed the card with their real name except for Superboy and M'ggan who had signed with their earth names, and each in a different color. Conner had signed in black, Kaldur in blue, Artemis in green and M'ggan in purple. Wally signed and took the flowers. Batman was waiting with Barry at the Zeta beam tube. Batman was only granting Wally access this once directly to the Batcave.

If Wally hadn't been so focused on seeing Diane he would have stopped to admire all of Batman's souvenirs. He and Bats had something in common after all, which was weird. Alfred showed him upstairs as Barry and Batman talked.

Diane's room was full of flowers of every kind. Bouquets were arranged on every flat surface. Alfred moved a particularly large arrangement from her bedside table and Wally put M'ggan's flowers down in its place. The flowers were almost all roses but M'ggan must have asked Robin what her favorite flower was at some point because the bouquet she had sent was comprised of lilies. There was only one other that contained lilies in the room and Wally read the card curiously as Alfred left the room.

_Missing you. Get well soon. Barbra Gordon_.

Most of the flowers seemed to be from her classmates or teachers but a few were from charities around Gotham, Wally knew that Diane volunteered a lot but not enough for all of this. Then again there would always be something about his best friend that he didn't know. Having no options left he turned to look at Diane. She was pale, too pale. Granted she was looking better than she had the day she had slipped into the coma, but not by much. Her deep black hair was laid around her head in a tiny shadow of a halo on the pure white pillow. She was too still it was unnatural.

Ever since he'd met her Robin was always bouncing around, never content standing still. Diane had been a little bit less energetic but he didn't see her nearly as often as Robin. It had always amazed Wally how she kept up the balance it required to be two people. Even he wasn't great at it, but that was because it was so hard for him not to use his powers. But Diane was the perfect hero because almost no one would suspect a girl to dress up as a boy to go fight crime. No one would suspect Gotham's darling to be able to do something like snap someone's arm with her bare hands. But that was what was so special about Diane. She almost seemed to have multiple personality disorder, but she was too in control for that to be true. He'd even seen her start to relax a little bit around the team.

But after this… He had no idea what would happen. He didn't even know if Batman, notoriously overprotective Batman, would even let her stay on the team. Let alone if she would want to stay. She would understand that it wasn't really M'ggan's fault but there was still the possibility that if, no when she woke up she might not want to be part of a team the was clearly broken now anyway. Robin's absence and more so the reason for it was eating them all alive from the inside out. Robin had been the balance to the team, the linchpin in their group. It wasn't that the others weren't capable of carrying on the team without her but they weren't the same, the team wasn't the same.

Wally sat down in the armchair next to the bed, watching Robin's still face.

"Come on Rob. Diane, we need you back. The team is falling apart without you. Come back."


	5. Superboy

**Author's Note: I'm sorry for leaving this one for so long. I hit a block but thanks to several things I am back on track with a few fun ideas. Now this is where I did do some research in the comics. But I'm also messing with it. See in the comics it's Tim Drake who helps Superboy with this particular problem and yes there will be follow up to this dealing with the episode in the show that reveals who the other donor for Superboy's genetics was. Keep in mind SB does not know that Diane is Robin. Anyway here we go, please review. I own nothing.**

5. Superboy 

Superboy liked Robin. He may not know who he really was but he was like a brother to him. Robin had been in a coma for nearly three weeks now and none of them were handling it well. Superboy had taken to destroying five punching bags a day as opposed to his usual one. He felt helpless and he hated it, Robin had done more for him in the relatively short time they had known each other than anyone else. But he could do nothing as Robin lay in some far off Batcave, possibly dyeing. His fist broke through the reinforced punching bag and he growled pulling his arm out of it and sitting down on a nearby bench. He could still clearly remember the biggest favor Robin had ever done for him.

_Two months after the formation of the team_

Superboy almost jumped as someone tapped him on the shoulder. He hadn't even heard anyone come into the room. He turned and found Robin standing there looking determined.

"Hey Conner can I talk to you? In private." Conner raised an eyebrow. He hadn't had an earth name for long but he'd figured out that Robin didn't use anyone's 'real' name lightly. He nodded and followed Robin out of the living room, Wally looking after them curiously before being distracted by M'ggan who was trying out several recipes on him.

They reached Robin's room and he motioned Superboy inside. This was odd because Robin never let anyone into his room. But Superboy entered anyway and stood awkwardly in the middle of the room. Robin stood in front of him and sighed.

"Relax, you aren't in trouble. I wanted to talk to you about Cadmus, well about one thing specifically." Superboy stiffened a little, he didn't like talking about Cadmus, it made him feel like he was being accused of something.

"The day we trashed Cadmus I found a file, codenamed Project Kr, that lead us to you. No one else noticed but I ripped the file off the Cadmus database. It was, is, triple encrypted so pretty hard to break into. Batman found out that I still have the file and he wants me to break into it. He told me to do that yesterday. I haven't done it." Superboy frowned.

"Why not? If Batman told you to.." Robin raised an eyebrow, even under the domino mask the action was clear.

"Batman tells me to do a lot of things. Doesn't mean I always listen. As to why… It's not my information, nor are you a super villain or in my personal opinion a danger. You are my friend and you deserve a say in this. What do you want me to do with the file? I can wipe it from my computer and burry it so no one will ever find it again, I could crack it open and show you then get rid of it, or I could follow Batman's orders. Don't worry about Batman, I'll handle him. This should be up to you." Superboy was stunned, Robin was disobeying The Batman to help him. It was a surprising thing, he needed time to figure out what to do.

"Can I think about it?" Robin nodded.

"I can stall for about two days, I'll need your answer by then." Superboy nodded.

Two days later Robin came up to him again and once again they spoke in Robin's room. After their short conversation Robin sat down his laptop, which was one of the only things in the room. He paused.

"You're sure about this?" Superboy nodded. Robin nodded and hooked up his wrist mounted computer to the laptop and began to type out something complicated and completely beyond Superboy. He was intelligent but he had never learned much about computers beyond the basics. Robin spoke still focused on the computer and holo- screens in front of him.

"This is going to take some time. You can hang out in here if you want but it'll be pretty boring." Superboy nodded and sat down on the edge of Robin's neatly made bed. Several hours later Robin grinned and turned to Superboy.

"Done. It's open and ready to go through. If you want I can leave and let you look through it on your own." Superboy shook his head. He didn't want to do this alone, it was a bit nerve wracking. Robin nodded and turned back to the computer as he came to stand next to the chair. Robin flipped through the information as they read together. Most of it was stuff they both already knew. Weapon designations, power lists, things like that. But as they reached the end of the file Robin frowned.

"There's a locked file, marked genetics. Do you want me to open it?" Superboy nodded and Robin went back to hacking, it only took minutes this time. The file opened and Robin frowned. It was pretty barren of information, just really that they had acquired DNA samples from Superman, though the details were sparse at best. But there was something else in the file. Superboy read it aloud as Robin stared.

"Second DNA donor. Species: Human. Sex: Male. Name: Lex Luthor." Superboy stared at the screen in disbelief. He looked at Robin, he looked just as surprised. Conner knew who Lex Luthor was, he'd read his file while Robin was teaching him and Miss Martian about the villains they were likely to run up against.

"What do you want me to do with this information?" Robin was looking at him, nothing in his face had changed, she wasn't looking at him like he was a villain or even like anything had changed.

"Can you get rid of it?" Robin nodded and began to do just that. He spoke as he worked.

"You know that this doesn't change anything about you right?" Conner growled.

"How can it not? I'm related to one of the worst people on this planet." Robin scoffed.

"So? Doesn't matter who you are related to, it matters what you do." It was Superboy's turn to scoff.

"Says the son of Batman." Robin shook his head.

"Batman's not my dad. We aren't actually related by blood at all." This made Superboy pause and stare at Robin. He'd always just assumed that Batman and Robin were related, it had seemed to be the case.

"Really?"

"Yep. Not a single shared DNA stand between us. I also doubt my parents would approve of me running around fighting people like the Joker. But who knows." Superboy looked at him confused.

"Why don't they know?" Robin closed the laptop.

"They're dead."

Robin had been benched for two weeks because he had lied to Batman and then refused to tell him anything. Superboy had realized that day what friendship was about. Helping others and maybe letting someone in. But now, he was helpless to help his friend. Growling he stood from the bench and put up a new punching bag.


	6. Miss Martian

**Author's Note: This next chapter gets a bit sappy. There is some Romanian in this one as, from all my research, it is Robin's original language. Translations to follow. Thank you Google translate. I own nothing please review. **

6. Miss Martian 

M'ggan trusted Robin entirely. She was a trusting person it's true but Robin was so easy to trust, so easy to like. He was like the little brother she had never had. He seemed so strong all the time and so very in control no matter what happened. A stark contrast to the pale still form they had all witnessed three weeks ago in the training room. He had been so still, it was so unnatural. She had done that to him. She was never going to be able to forgive herself. She'd almost completely shut down. She'd even stopped baking cookies for the first two weeks. Then one day as she floated aimlessly into the kitchen she heard something fall and turned to find a cookbook lying on the floor. She picked it up and almost smiled. Robin had given it to her as a thank you.

_Several Months Earlier_

M'ggan was awoken in the middle of the night by a nightmare that wasn't hers. She felt the fear and sorrow of one of her teammates as if it was her own, it was so intense it was all she could do to not burst into tears. She got up quickly and made her way down the hallway. She could feel the nightmare continuing from the last door in the hall, Robin's room. She raised her hand to knock but the door slid open before she could knock. Robin must have been very tired to have not locked his door. The wave of emotion almost knocked her off her feet as she entered the room. Robin showed no real outward sign of distress but M'ggan could feel it. She stood next to Robin and covered her mouth to stifle a sob. Robin was crying in his sleep. Tears slipping out from under his mask, which she was surprised to learn he wore to bed. He was muttering in his sleep too.

"Nu! Mama, Tata, nu ma lasa !" She didn't recognize the language but the distress was there she reached out to comfort Robin who suddenly jerked awake pulling a metal baton out from under his pillow and almost hitting her with it until he seemed to realize what exactly was going on. He quickly lowered the weapon.

"M'ggan I'm sorry are you ok?" She nodded. Robin frowned.

"What are you doing in here?" She explained that she had felt his nightmare and he frowned clearly fighting emotions. He lost the fight and lowered his head into his hands, she heard a muffled sob. Tentatively she wrapped her arms around him. He hugged her back and she let him cry into her shoulder. When he was finished crying he wiped at his face and tried to smile at her. She was worried about him.

"Are you ok Robin?" He shook his head.

"Not really. You can't tell anyone but today is kind of a hard day for me." She nodded, that much had been obvious.

"Why?" Robin sniffled.

"It's the day my parents died." Fresh tears welled and M'ggan hugged him tight again. She hadn't had a clue that Robin had gone through so much in such a short time. Robin's sobs ceased once more and he went back to trying to get rid of the evidence of tears on his face. She knew he didn't want to talk about it so she changed the subject.

"What was that language you were speaking?" Robin raised an eyebrow at her for a second then nodded.

"Probably Romanian. I speak a bunch of languages but I normally speak Romanian or English in my sleep. At least that's what Batman told me." M'ggan raised an eyebrow.

"You speak Romanian?" Robin nodded.

"It's actually my first language. I learned English next then Spanish, French, German, Bialian, Latin…. I could go on." M'ggan giggled slightly and Robin smiled.

"Could you maybe teach me a few?" Robin nodded and hugged her.

"Thanks." M'ggan had left then as Robin drifted back to sleep. The next day she had found the cookbook on the counter in the kitchen. It was written in several different languages and had recipes from around the world. There had been a note attached to it reading, 'I always believed in the practical approach to learning. See you soon. R.'

She had learned how to make three of the dishes so far, all from France since Robin had decided to start by teaching her French so she had a root for the romance languages. She missed their lessons; they were supposed to have had one two days ago. But Robin still hadn't so much as twitched. She knew that it was her fault but she just wanted Robin to get better. She didn't even care if he never spoke to her again she would understand but she wanted to know that he was going to be alright.

**Translation**

**Nu! Mama, Tata, nu ma lasa! (Romanian) = No! Mom, Dad, don't leave me!**


	7. Artemis

**Author's Note: Yes I am individually going through the team! Cause I can! This does take place after Homefront but I'm gonna be doing a bunch more stories, including a rewrite of that episode but this flashback has nothing to do with that. I do plan on doing a story about this flashback but not for a while. Until then, enjoy. I own nothing.**

7. Artemis 

Artemis was frustrated. She knew that everyone was frustrated but she couldn't seem to get over it. It wasn't just the situation with Robin, though that was a very large part of it, it was also the fact that she felt that she was completely useless. She had been the first to die in the simulation after all. She had been of no use whatsoever. She couldn't help but feel like she didn't belong. She was in the gym practicing her aim. She missed and hit a small cabinet on the other side of the room. She sighed and went to retrieve her arrow. When she did she found that she had knocked the cabinet open and several things had fallen out of it. Several of Robin's bird-arangs were now scattered on the floor. Artemis picked one of them up and frowned.

Robin was very much like her family. He treated her like a brother should, he was kind, understanding and always a little mischievous. He was the little brother she never had, the team had become the family she had always wanted. She couldn't help but feel she had let them down, both by keeping secrets from them and by having been completely useless in the simulation. According to the story that the others had told her everyone else had died protecting someone or to help with the takedown of the aliens. She had died because she hadn't been fast enough. She felt like she was almost never fast enough. It had almost gotten her and Robin killed a while back. But it was also when she discovered just how much Robin was willing to go through for her, and the team.

_About a month after Artemis joined the team_

They were jumping from rooftop to rooftop in Gotham. It was supposed to be a simple recon mission but then again when did those ever go well. They were supposed to be confirming a tip that Batman had received from an anonyms source that one of the major villains that operated in Gotham had planted a bomb somewhere in the city. They hadn't been given any other information but the team had decided that it was best to split up into groups who knew the city at least a little. They had somehow managed to rope Red Arrow into helping them out so he and Aqualad had taken the north side of town, Superboy who knew the basic layout of the town thanks to the Cadmus Gnomes and Miss Martian had taken the south, Batman was taking the east side which left Robin and Artemis to search the west side of town. It was a very dangerous part of town, housing most of the abandoned building and being closest to the bay and Arkham Asylum.

Robin paused and raised a hand signaling a stop. He must have heard something she didn't for he put a finger to his lips and nodded down towards an alley. Several thugs dressed in much fancier clothes than was ordinary were menacing what appeared to be an old man who was trying to hide behind his umbrella. Artemis moved on instinct ignoring Robin as he tried to stop her from leaping down and firing a few arrows, both nets at the assailants. She didn't see the man with the umbrella aiming it at her back. Robin cried out a warning and shoved her aside. Artemis heard the ring of a gun firing and turned to see Robin drop to the ground a bullet in his shoulder. Before she could react someone hit her from behind and her world spun and went black.

When she woke up she was tied up and freezing cold. Her quiver and her bow were both missing but her mask was still in place. She heard someone groan next to her and opened her eyes all the way. She was leaned up against what appeared to be an ice berg. Her hands were tied behind her and her ankles were tied together. Next to her Robin sat similarly tied. The only difference was that Artemis was gagged and Robin was not. They had not removed Robin's utility belt but Robin didn't look in much shape to use it. There was blood running down from his shoulder and he looked barely conscious, as if he wasn't even really trying to stay awake. Must have been blood loss. Someone cackled harshly just out of Artemis's view but Robin stiffened and seemed to come back to reality immediately.

"Two birds with one stone! I didn't think I would be this lucky tonight!" Robin scoffed and turned his head to face their captor, who spoke again.

"You're little friend here is a bit of a green wing isn't she Robin?" Robin just glared. The penguin walked around to look at Artemis and smiled a grotesque smile.

"What can I say, she's new to Gotham. Haven't seen you around lately, you just get out of Arkham? Cause I'd be happy to toss you back into a nice padded cell." Penguin turned back to Robin a frown on his face.

"You're not exactly in any position to throw me anywhere, little birdie." Robin cackled his signature cackle, not even seeming phased by the gun shot wound dribbled blood.

"That's what you think Pengy. You clearly don't know me very well. We've been fighting each other for years and you honestly believe that rope is gonna hold me. That is hilarious, and they say the joker is the funny one!" Robin grinned and Artemis heard a snapping sound and robin pulled free of his ropes. He threw a bird-arang that caught penguin off guard and cut his sleeve knocking him off balance enough for Robin to cut through the ropes on his ankles and leap up into a fighting stance. He dropped the second bird-arang and attacked. He took down the penguin and began working his way through the thugs. He did all this one armed his right arm hanging useless the rope still around that wrist as blood dripped down his arm. Artemis freed herself with Robin's dropped bird-arang. She leapt into the fray and beat on the thugs. A few minutes later the fight was over and they both stood panting. Robin was swaying on his feet.

"You did good."

Robin had been out of commission for almost a month thanks to the bullet in his shoulder. Artemis had taken full responsibility for the incident, Robin had stuck up for her with Batman. She might live in Gotham but she'd never run in Gotham before, not really.

She hoped she'd made it up to Robin since then but she still couldn't help but feel like she was useless. She hadn't even been there when Robin had, sort of, died. She'd been already dead. She still kind of felt like she was dead on the inside. She just hoped she could get better, she needed to feel like she was useful again.


	8. Aqualad

**Author's Note: Oh my god Aqualad was problematic… Maybe it's cause I don't know much about him beyond the show except the original teen titans and even then most of it is hearsay. Not that I have anything against him or Aquaman it's just I never got into them so yeah Kaldur was difficult. The flashback in this one takes place right after the episode Downtime, cause Robin kind of overreacted (Being a teenager and all) and, in this case she would realize that. Anyway let's get on with this. Before you ask yes Roy will be in the next story, but not this one cause this one was just Batman and the team. I own nothing. Please Review.**

8. Aqualad

Kaldur'ahm respected Robin. In many ways he looked up to the younger hero. For one Robin had more experience than anyone else on the team when it came to fighting and dealing with the league. In fact Robin had at one point admitted to knowing the identities of all of the major league members and most, if not all, of the rest of the known heroes. He hadn't told them any of them but he had given them a few hints on the easy ones. Kid Flash had giggled incessantly when he was giving hints about everyone but the Flash. He was also truly skilled at combat, he could take any one of them down in training and frequently did. The mountain just wasn't the same without him. There wasn't any laughter, it seemed that without him to play off of Wally had lost his sense of humor. It was disturbing. It was true that Robin could be downright scary when he wanted to be but he was more than just the highly dangerous partner of the Dark Knight. He was also a kid at heart.

_A few days after the Clayface incident_

Aqualad was in the mountain's swimming pool a few days after coming back from Atlantis. The pool itself was salt water, a courtesy to him. It had even been decorated so it felt like Atlantis instead of feeling like a hole in the ground. It was comforting, at least a little. Ever since he had discovered that his best and oldest friend, Garth, had taken Tula from him he was feeling a bit betrayed. Tula and Garth were the only family he had ever really known. He tried to feel happy for them, he really did but somehow he just couldn't. He was jealous, he admitted that but he had made his decision as they had made there's. He heard a soft splash at the side of the pool and looked up to see a pair of familiar feet in the water. He quickly swam to the surface and saw exactly who he was expecting. Robin in his civilian attire, complete with dark sunglasses. He smiled at Aqualad who nodded and pulled himself up onto the side of the pool. Robin motioned to a plate of slightly blackened cookies sitting next to him.

"M'ggan made them, she was worried you wouldn't get any, cause Wally eats everything so I volunteered to bring you some." Aqualad smiled at him.

"Thank you my friend. How did you find me?" Robin grinned and kicked his feet in the water.

"Hey I was trained by the world's greatest detective you know. This is where I'd go if I was you and wanted some time alone to think." Aqualad nodded and absently reached for a cookie. They sat in silence for a while until Robin sighed.

"God I'm bad at this." Aqualad raised an eyebrow.

"Bad at what?"

"Talking to people? Saying I'm sorry for being a bit of a selfish child last time we saw each other. I…" Aqualad shook his head. He'd assumed that Robin had been angry about him botching the mission against Clayface when he'd stormed out of the room.

"I am not quite sure I understand." Robin laughed.

"Well, let's just put it this way. I take my role as Batman's partner very seriously and sometimes I feel threatened. He's kind of all I've got you know." Robin shrugged and Aqualad nodded. He knew how Robin felt. He didn't have a family, the closest thing he had to a father was Aquaman.

"And he doesn't normally keep things from me, hell I'm one of the only people he's honest with at least I like to think he's honest with me." Robin paused again staring down at his toes. Aqualad nodded placing a hand on the younger hero's shoulder.

"And you believed that him brushing you off was a comment on your performance during the mission." Robin nodded still watching his toes in the water.

"I do not believe that was his reasoning. I believe he simply wished to speak with me about my failure to lead properly. He did in fact complement the team, he said that they, you included, performed admirably." Robin giggled slightly.

"High praise indeed from the Batman. And I know. Like I said, I was being childish and stupid." Aqualad smiled slightly at the boy who had become unto a brother to him.

"I believe we all need times to be stupid and childish." Robin grinned mischievously and turned to Kaldur.

"Is that so? Well then you won't mind if I do this?" And with no more warning Robin splashed Kaldur full in the face. Kaldur was taken by surprise as Robin cackled. Then Kaldur too grinned and returned the splash with more force leaving the boy wonder soaked. Robin spluttered and laughed.

"It is unwise to engage an Atlantian in combat by water." Kaldur tried to sound serious but failed as Robin kept giggling.

Now, so many months later, Kaldur sat at the bottom of the pool thinking. He missed their youngest member, his second in command. It wasn't supposed to end like this. Robin was supposed to take over the team someday. But now the team sat useless, unable to help their youngest member through this, unable to do anything.


	9. Into The Shadows

**Author's Note: FINAL CHAPTER! So much research went into this chapter, mostly about Talia and the sedatives that are used. The sequel will be going up in a few days. I would just like to preface this chapter with the words BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Anyway, here we go. I own nothing, please review. **

9. Into the Shadows

Bruce sat by Diane's side as Dr. Leslie checked her over again. She'd been coming by once a week since the accident. Nothing had changed. Kid Flash, well Wally West, had been by a few more times each time bringing fresh flowers from the team. It had been almost two months and Diane still showed no sign of waking. Alfred was standing at the door watching the proceedings with a grim eye. He was worried, he would admit that. Everyone was worried. Most of the league had come to visit their youngest hero. All of the original members of the league saw Robin as family and had been devastated at the news that she may not wake up again. Wonder Woman had been around twice, each time praying to the Greek gods for Diane's speedy recovery. Superman had been banded from visiting by Batman. Bruce was still mad at him for ignoring Conner, the closest thing he had to a son, so he reasoned that if Clark couldn't make time for his own son he shouldn't be allowed to visit Diane. Hal and Barry had been over a few times, Barry mostly accompanying Wally. Several other league members had visited during the first two weeks including Zatara who, with Batman's permission, had attempted to wake Diane up with magic to no avail. Nothing worked and with every passing hour Bruce's heart was sinking deeper into despair.

Dr. Leslie had long since left, Alfred was in the kitchen baking, it seemed to help his nerves. Bruce was just drifting off to sleep when his finely tuned senses told him something was wrong. He shot upright in his chair just in time for something to break the window open and toss in a gas grenade. He coughed and reached for his ever present utility belt. He quickly pulled out his rebreather and lunged toward the bed where Diane lay defenseless. Before he could reach it six men carrying large guns came crashing into the room and opened fire. Bruce's heart dropped as he recognized the insignia on their clothes. The league of shadows, there was no need to hide his identity then, they knew who Batman was. Bruce felt a bullet catch him in the leg but he couldn't stop. He had to get to Diane. They weren't shooting at her, just him. They were trying to get him out of the way.

A seventh figure entered the room through the shattered window and made her way over to Diane as the six gunmen moved in front of her. Bruce felt another bullet graze him in the side. He pulled out six batarangs and threw them with amazing accuracy. A few seconds later the only two people left standing were himself and the female figure who stood at Diane's side brushing her hair out of her face. Bruce's eyes narrowed.

"Talia." Talia ah Ghul looked up at him and smiled slightly hand still resting on Diane's head. Bruce didn't dare move. She could easily kill Diane without any real effort on her part, and there would be nothing he could do to stop her in time. He knew the bullets had been laced with something, he could feel it dulling his senses even as he watched his ex-lover run her fingers through his daughter's hair.

"I do apologies for the intrusion my love but I need to borrow Robin for a time. She'll be returned intact but I can't say when. In case you're wondering the bullets were laced with benzodiazepine." Bruce ran over the side effects of that drug in his mind. A sedative, a hypnotic, anti-anxiety, anticonvulsant, muscle relaxant, it could also cause anterograde amnesia and dissociation. He wasn't going to remember what was happening. He could feel his body shutting down as the sedative raced through his blood. He dropped to his knees trying to get to Diane. Talia walked to him and cradled his head in her hands.

"Shhh love, shhh. You'll see her again." She leaned in and kissed him. Bruce tried to pull away but found himself slipping out of consciousness. He swore as his world wavered and went black.

Talia let Bruce slip gently to the ground as he gave over to the sedative coursing through him. She pulled a syringe out of her belt and injected a full dose into his bloodstream, they couldn't risk him following them. Not yet at least. The small figure in the bed had not stirred once since Talia had arrived. Stepping over Bruce Talia disconnected the IV and the heart monitor. She gently lifted the prone girl into her arms and walked to the destroyed window. She whistled loudly and the helicopter that had been waiting for her soon hovered overhead. One of her faceless minions threw down a rope ladder which she expertly climbed one handed holding the comatose teen with the other. The moment they were both safely in the copter the pilot took them away from the large mansion. Talia laid the teen down on the back seat of the copter and covered her with the blanket she had brought along. This done she moved up to the copilot's seat. The pilot nodded at her and spoke.

"To the tomb my lady?" Talia glared at him. She hated idiotic people.

"She would be of little use to us at the tomb in her current state. No we go to the island first, it's the closest pit to here." The pilot nodded and adjusted course. Talia turned to look at the young acrobat still unresponsive on the seat of the copter. She smiled. Now they had all they needed, Diane just had to be strong enough to survive the Lazarus pit.


End file.
